Technological Field
The present invention relates to: an operation display apparatus for shared use among multiple apparatuses each being capable of operating independently such as a server and a multi-function peripheral (MFP) i.e. multifunctional digital machine; an information apparatus provided with this operation display apparatus; and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
It is common that, in addition to MFPs mainly for copying and printing, many information processing apparatuses for electronic data processing, such as servers, are also used in workplaces; it is also common that such an information processing apparatus and such an MFP are used together for composite processing.
Furthermore, to achieve lower power consumption, it is common that such an MFP and an information processing apparatus are configured to cause a blank screen on their operation display apparatuses and enter power saving mode after a certain period of inactivity and resume normal operation from power saving mode by receiving operation information of an operation on their operation display apparatuses.
To simplify the management and maintenance of apparatuses in an entire workplace, multiple apparatuses each capable of operating independently, such as MFPs and information processing apparatuses, can be consolidated into one cabinet. This is a composite apparatus provided with one composite operation display apparatus for shared use among the multiple apparatuses such that the composite operation display apparatus selectively displays either an operation screen of an apparatus or an operation screen of another apparatus. To achieve lower power consumption, the composite apparatus can be configured to enter power saving mode after a certain period of inactivity as the conventional apparatuses are; this configuration, however, has a problem as described below.
The composite apparatus, which is provided with the composite operation display apparatus for shared use among the multiple apparatuses, transmits operation information of an operation on the composite operation display apparatus to all the multiple apparatuses. When the user manipulates the composite operation display apparatus to use an apparatus not operating in power saving mode, the composite apparatus transmits operation information to all the multiple apparatuses including an apparatus operating in power saving mode. Receiving operation information, the apparatus operating in power saving mode will be uselessly restored to normal operating mode, only to waste the feature of lower power consumption.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-034749 suggests a processing apparatus that allows the user to change the operating mode to which the processing apparatus should be restored from power saving mode.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-121206 suggests a power supply control apparatus that is capable of achieving lower power consumption by cutting off power supply to the modules to be unused for the user's desired process.
The techniques described in these publications are techniques for an apparatus to achieve the lower power consumption of the apparatus itself. These techniques do not solve the problem of one composite operation display apparatus for shared use among multiple apparatuses: an apparatus operating in power saving mode will be uselessly restored to normal operating mode when the user manipulates the composite operation display apparatus to use an apparatus not operating in power saving mode.